Llamas de libertad
by Igora Mellark
Summary: Ella vivía en su jaula de oro pero no en una burbuja. Sabía que la revolución estaba gestándose y tenía la certeza que en cualquier caso la suerte no estaría a su favor. Lo que no imaginó es que su vida se extinguiría antes de comenzar a vivirla. One shot "Para el reto Deportes extremos del foro El Diente de León".


Disclaimer: Los personajes son ni más ni menos que los que creó Suzanne Collins en su saga original titulada "The Hunger Games". Yo solo los tomé prestados para dejar volar mi imaginación sin ningún fin de lucro. Espero que les guste. ¡A leer se ha dicho! "Para el reto Deportes extremos del foro El Diente de León".

...****...

\- Padre… Padre… -Lo llamé mientras empujaba la puerta entreabierta de su despacho.- No quisiera molestarte pero… -No pude acabar de darle mi disculpa porque él no estaba allí. Solo se encontraban encendidos los monitores que tenía instalados sobre la pared. No podía creerlo, Katniss y Peeta lo habían logrado. La gente por fin había despertado y la revolución contra el Capitolio estaba en marcha. Ante mis ojos pasaban las crudas imágenes de las revueltas que se habían desatado en los districtos 11, 8 y 4. Por fin en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz y con la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Salí del despacho y volví al cuarto de mi madre. Hacía varios días que estaba sumida en una de sus migrañas paralizantes y desde la oscuridad de la habitación luchaba contra sus demonios. Me quedé con ella en silencio pensando en lo que había visto, en lo que nunca creí que pasaría y teorizando en cómo podría el 12 luchar sin salir muy dañado. Luego de varias horas allí sentada, me di cuenta que no podía parar de pensar en él; en sus ojos grises y su sonrisa llena de prisa, en lo mucho que se alegraría de saber que por fin Panem estaba luchando. Cerré los ojos y me encontré rememorando otra vez, el día en que por fin el destino permitió que se diese cuenta que existía.

 _-Me va a disculpar. Venía apurado y no la vi señorita… -Dejó su frase sin terminar cuando su mano rozó la mía y al levantar la mirada me vio._

 _-No te preocupes Gale, yo también venía distraída y no te vi –Dije sabiendo que increíblemente su roce me había infundado el valor necesario para hablarle._

 _-Señorita Undersee… -Arrancó meditando sus palabras.- No sabía que supiera mi nombre. Es que…_

 _-Gale, llevas un par de años llevando a mi casa dos veces a la semana unas fresas de muerte y eres el mejor amigo de mi única amiga ¿y crees que no me preocuparía en averiguar tu nombre? Pero tienes razón, arranquemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Madge Undersee y lo disculpo por haberse topado conmigo y lanzado mis libros por el aire, a Ud. Sr… -Dije extendiendo mi mano con una sonrisa._

 _-Hawthorne. Gale Hawthorne. –Susurró su nombre mientras tomaba mi mano mirándome fijamente. Con una mirada tan profunda que sentí que podía ver hasta mi alma._

 _-Fue un placer toparme con usted señor Hawthorne, pero ya debo irme porque ando con el tiempo contado. –Indiqué sin querer soltarme de su agarre._

 _-El placer fue mío señorita. No todos los días un minero como yo tiene el placer de conversar aunque sea unos pocos minutos con una dama tan amable y generosa.-dijo sonriente mientras partía para su casa._

Con sus últimas palabras, sin saberlo, me había dado una esperanza… había traído calor a mi corazón aunque supiera que él nunca iba a ser para mí. Desde ese día, cada vez que venía a casa a traer las fresas y otros manjares trataba, aunque sin éxito, de entablar una pequeña conversación. Estaba condenada a verlo desde las sombras y a soñar que de sus labios salían dulces palabras de amor.

-Señorita Madge… -Me llamó mi nana con una voz casi inaudible sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.- Se encuentra en la puerta el muchacho de las fresas.

-Oh… Nana. Voy enseguida. –Dije ahogando un suspiro. Fue como si con mi pensamiento lo hubiese llamado.

Baje emocionada y ahí estaba el. Parado en la puerta de la cocina de espaldas a mí. Cuando se giró pude ver en su rostro… ¿Nervios? ¿O tal vez ansiedad? No lo supe con certeza hasta que pronunció sus primeras palabras.

-Buenos días Madge. Traigo aquí las fresas. Hay que aprovecharlas porque son casi las últimas de la temporada. –Dijo tratando de componer una sonrisa, que mas que una sonrisa due una mueca.

\- Buenos días Gale. Gracias por traérmelas. Sabes que son mis favoritas. Aguarda un momento que voy por el dinero.

Antes que pudiese ir por mi bolso, el tomó una de mis manos impidiendo moverme. Por un momento nos miramos fijo a los ojos y el reloj frenó su marcha haciendo el tiempo infinito.

-¿Que es lo que sucede Gale? –Dije después de volverme alarmada.- Y no me digas que nada porque hay algo extraño en ti. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Sentencié preocupada por su apuro.

-No sé si deba decirtelo… -Dijo en un suspiro- Es que voy a encontrarme para charlar con algunos trabajadores de las minas. Estamos planeando…

-Luchar. –Dije terminando su frase y viendo como se encendían sus ojos.- Luchar en contra del Capitolio y su opresión. Está pasando Gale… los districtos están luchando y nosotros deberíamos hacerlo también. ¡Katniss y Peeta lo han conseguido!

-¿Qué has visto? Necesitaremos financiamiento y mucha organización… No sé si podremos hacerlo pero la gente tiene muchas ganas de luchar por una vida mejor. – Pronunciaba las palabras de forma apresurada, pero encendida.

\- Hay revueltas en los districtos 11, 8 y 4. Te ayudaré en lo que sea. Solo pídemelo.

-No quiero ponerte en peligro. Con esta información que me das, es más que suficiente. Nos dará ánimos para afrontar lo que sea.

-Pero… -Irrumpí de repente.

-Pero nada… -Dijo mirando a nuestras manos aun entrelazadas.- Prométeme que te cuidaras.-No solo me imploraba con sus palabras, sino también con sus profundos ojos grises.- No se que pasará, pero no tengo buenos presentimientos.

-Te lo prometo si tú lo haces también.

-No lo dudes. –Dijo ásperamente soltándome la mano antes de escabullirse hasta el bosque.

No pude quitarme sus últimas palabras de la cabeza y su mano todavía seguía quemándome la piel. No sabía que pensar. Él me había tratado de una forma que nunca antes, pero eso no significaba nada. Seguramente solo había querido ser amable y ponerme de sobreaviso. El encuentro me dejó inquieta, con la cabeza en otra galaxia… Había hecho todo en forma automática. Le había dado de comer a mi madre, había tenido una pequeña charla con mi padre e incluso me había hecho un lugar para el bordado; pero nada me hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra. Ya entrada la noche, mi mente seguía en funcionamiento. De repente sentí una necesidad absoluta de ver que estaba pasando con Katniss y Peeta, para descubrir también que era lo que pasaría con nosotros, porque estaba segura que el Presidente Snow no dejaría sin castigo semejante acto de valentía.

Los vi un rato largo urdiendo un plan. Ahí estaba el famoso Finnick Odair cuchicheando con Johanna Mason y Peeta jugando con la trenza de Katniss como para tranquilizarla a ella y tal vez a si mismo. Katniss tenía el seño fruncido y no se despegaba del hijo del panadero del 12. Cuando los vi besarse antes de separarse a causa del plan que habían diseñado, se encendió una alarma en mi interior. No se porque pero presentí al igual que Peeta que ese era un beso de despedida y me alarmé. Mientras buscaba a tientas en la oscuridad un vestido que ponerme la arena estalló de repente y la trasmisión se cortó. Ahí lo supe. De repente el silencio de muerte que reinaba en el districto se me coló por los huesos y la adrenalina impulsó mis acciones.

Desperté a mi padre y le imploré que llevase a mi mamá a la entrada a la pradera, pero no quiso escucharme. Salí a la calle y vi que algunas personas habían tenido el mismo presentimiento que yo. Marchaban presurosos en una forma muy ordenada hacia la pradera llevando pocas pertenencias. Lo busque a él entre los mineros que estaban organizando a la gente pero no lo vi. Corrí hasta la aldea de los vencedores y ahí estaba. Venía cargando unas bolsas seguido de Prim y la Sra. Everdeen.

-Vete a la pradera con tus padres. Ahora. –Me dijo en un grito.

-No quieren salir de la casa Gale. ¿Tu familia? ¿La de Peeta? –Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-En la pradera ya… La de Peeta en la panadería, ahora iba hacia allí.

-Vete a la pradera a organizar a la gente. Paso por la panadería y te encuentro en unos minutos. –Llegue a decirle apurada.

-Cuidate. –Me dijo con temor en la mirada mientras me sostenía del brazo.- No nos queda mucho tiempo ya. En 5 minutos en la pradera Madge… No hay más tiempo.

-Allí nos vemos. –Dije poniendo un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

-Allí te esperaré. –Oí que gritaba mientras me alejaba.

En ese momento me di cuenta que había dejado todo por seguirlo, por seguir mi instinto y mi corazón. Acepté que prefería morir antes que volver a estar presa en mi jaula de oro.

Llegué corriendo a la panadería. El Sr. Mellark me abrió la puerta preocupado y con el poco aliento que tenía le dije que debíamos salir de allí y le conté los planes. Me dijo que fuera a la pradera, que él iba a levantar a su familia y me encontraba allí; pero al escuchar el ruido de los aerodeslizadores, los dos sabíamos que era tarde. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y estaba llegando a la veta cuando la primera bomba cayó directamente sobre la panadería. La onda expansiva me tiró al piso unos metros más adelante casi dejándome sin aire y con varias lesiones a lo largo del cuerpo. Me levanté como pude y sentí como las bombas rajaban el silencio de la oscura noche. Vi mi casa arder y un puñal se me clavó en el corazón. Los segundos que perdí viendo como mis padres se consumían fueron mi sentencia de muerte. Anduve como mi maltrecho cuerpo y los escombros humeantes me lo permitían hasta que divisé la entrada de la pradera. Tal como me lo había dicho estaba allí parado esperándome. Parecía preocupado y buscaba a alguien con la mirada hasta que me vio. Su gesto aliviado fue lo último que pude divisar hasta que en un ruido ensordecedor, mi cuerpo fue envuelto por las llamas. Por las llamas de la libertad. Llamas que acababan con todo a su paso para darle comienzo al futuro que él que tanto soñó.

 _...****..._

Querídos lectores!  
Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia. Siempre he querido dedicarle una historia a Madge, que tan injustamente fué olvidada en las películas; asi que cuando vi el reto decidí apuntarme con ella. Es la primera vez que hago una cosa como esta, asi que espero que me alienten si es que es de su agrado.

Cariños a todos,

Igora


End file.
